Rebirth
by scarface101
Summary: Years ago. An accident occurred in Uzu, causing the creation of the Horned Apex predators Diclionus. After the fall of Uzu, Subject Zero codenamed 'Lucy' was stolen. Now... she and Kushina are back. Heads are going to roll, there will be blood. So stand back. FAR back. Warning: There will be Harem. Blood, gore some insanity and bashing. You have been fairly warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been bugging me for awhile. I have been looking for ways to do Naruto/Elfen Lied. And at last I think I got it! Please review!**

 **Chapter one: Prologue.**

A camera turned on revealing a woman with vibrant crimson hair, and glasses dressed in a lab coat. She cleared her throat and spoke into the camera "My name is Dr. Sato Uzumaki. It has been approximately two weeks since the Accident. A Shinobi from Iwa attempted to steal some of our research in possible weapons. The Shinobi was killed, but he dropped an unstable and untested chemical mixture.

And several civilians and a few Shinobi were exposed… the results were… unusual."

The camera turned off then flickered back on. Showing the same doctor who spoke while drinking a cup of coffee "It is now day three into our newest project. The mentioned chemical exposure in my previous recording has yielded a strange mutation in the victims. They have inexplicably grown horn-like protrusions from their heads.

Their minds have done a full reset into a infant like state. They are incapable of speaking or understanding and have lost all memories. Thus far they all make these sounds that appears to be 'Nyu'. Though… one of the victims, Kaede Uzumaki spoke 'Diclionus'."

The camera turned off and on again showing her to be overlooking a series of cubicles, all with a horned humanoid inside. "Day 78, the codenamed Diclionus are truly fascinating. In a few weeks they learned to speak, read, and other things. Though this is probably recovery from the Amnesia. However they have absolutely zero recollection of friends and family.

Most probably the most interesting thing is that they tend to 'bond' with any Uzumaki they meet as easily as someone would change their socks. In the presence of an Uzumaki, they become completely docile, submissive and obedient. Taking almost any order without question; cooking, cleaning, caring for pets or children, even sexual intercourse they perform to the absolute best of their abilities. Learning and adapting and improving incessantly to please their masters.

But when introduced to someone who is NOT an Uzumaki… they become cold, callous, and in several cases… borderline homicidal. As though some trace of their Uzumaki self is still in there, this small piece we dub the 'DNA voice' seems to drive them to obey and protect anyone and everyone of an Uzumaki nature. Subject Zero is by far the most fascinating case."

The camera flickered again this time, the Doctor was observing several Diclionus cutting apart combat dummies. "Day 149, we have discovered that the Horns are not just cosmetic. They produce telekinetic hands that we have dubbed as 'vectors'. They have numerous uses for combat: Crushing, cutting, powerful throws, they are very versatile weapons. The range of the Vectors vary from each individual and it is unknown that the reach can be extended with training.

Thus far the most proficient user of the Vectors is Subject Zero."

The camera skipped on ahead revealing the Doctor in front of a lone cubicle. A young woman with long hair sat in a rocking chair, reading a book. Her face a cold hard mask.

"Day 236. Subject Zero, codenamed 'Lucy' is significantly different from her umm 'siblings'. They all look to her as some type of leader. Like an Alpha of sorts. She is smarter, and stronger than her siblings. And… she hasn't bonded with a Single Uzumaki. We have introduced her to numerous children. She was polite to them and on occasion played with a few. But she hasn't actually bonded with one. Perhaps… since she is a Unique type of Diclionus she requires a very particular Uzumaki to be her master? On a side note… the one she interacted with the most was one Kushina Uzumaki. Tops in her class. Puts even the Jonin to shame.

Possibly relevant? I'm not sure. Lucy is polite enough… but she only reveals something when she feels like sharing. I might have to bribe her somehow."

The camera flickered again revealing the doctor holding a sleeping baby with little horns on its head. "Day 491. We have made an unusual discovery. The Vectors have a second purpose besides as a weapon. On contact of non-hostile nature with a Male, it causes some strange chemical reaction in his body that rewrites the DNA of the sperm produced in his testes.

This causes those infected to produce a Diclionus baby 4/5 times. The remaining one is a 100% pure Uzumaki. It doesn't matter if the impregnated female is Non-Uzumaki. The results are the same. Guaranteed. We are unsure how this occurs. But it happens. Oddly, Uzumaki's are immune to the infection. An Uzumaki husband and wife were subjected to the Vectors. The wife gave birth to triplets, and every single one was Human. The Diclionus are truly fascinating."

Finally the camera flickered one last time. This time, the lens was cracked and smeared with blood as the doctor spoke into it weakly "This… will… be my final entry. We have been betrayed. Konoha has sabotaged us, leaving us exposed for our Enemies to attack us. The Diclionus have gone rabid. They feel their masters and mistresses dying in droves. They have broken free and are going to slaughter the invading Shinobi.

The only one still in containment is Lucy. I must release her immediately, she may yet be our best hope. I pray to Kami, that vengeance… be… ours…" with the last of her strength she reached for a large red button but was stabbed from behind by a certain White Haired Sannin. He looked down and noticed the camera she was clutching and turned it off.

The screen turned to static as Hiruzen and Jiraiya had watched the series of recordings. The Sandaime finally speaking "Are we certain those mutants are all extinct?"

The Frog Sannin nodded and replied "All dead… except the one. Their Subject Zero. She may yet be a valuable asset along with Kushina."

The Sandaime nodded and spoke "No matter what… these tapes mustn't see the light of day EVER again."

The frog Sannin nodded and asked "Sure but… are you sure we can trust Danzo with this Subject Zero?"

The Sandaime was silent for a few moments then answered "I understand your concerns. But these Mutants are too valuable. He knows they can benefit Konoha as a whole… but best keep an eye on him. He'll likely try to hold on to the best specimens."

"Wait, Specimens? As in more than one?" asked the Sannin in a perplexed tone.

"Correct. Danzo has already begun cloning them. I believe that these creatures may just be the crowning jewels of Konoha as we know it." The Sandaime declared proudly.

 **Years later.**

It has been nearly twelve years since the Kyuubi attack. Danzo, his scientists and ROOT Anbu all worked tirelessly to crack the Diclionus genome. They extracted DNA samples from Subject Zero, keeping her in limbo by sedating her to ensure she never woke up.

In another part of his base Kushina was also comatose, and had miraculously survived her wounds. For some reason the Warhawk wasn't surprised at all, The Evil Uzumaki was known to survive virtually any wound. Her Pureblood Uzumaki regeneration was almost godlike in spoke. Even after being stuck in a coma for over a decade her muscles barely atrophied at all.

He was reading over his notes, his scientists had mercilessly performed inhumane experiments daily. Testing the strengths and weaknesses of the Vectors and they had continuously tried to brainwash the subjects into obedience.

But no matter how close they got, the damn things would either slaughter his men or commit suicide by cutting off their own heads with the Vectors. No matter what they tried, the subjects continued their Hostile tendencies to all non-Uzumaki.

Fortunately there wasn't a serious shortage of cloned subjects or of the DNA template. For the betterment of Konoha, he'd break these foul creatures.

Suddenly the power went out. Danzo grabbed his can and walked to the lab observatory to investigate what was happening. He shoved the door open and spoke to one of his men "What's going on? Why'd the power go out?"

"Unknown Danzo-sama! All systems have gone haywire when the power went out. No one has reported in and the Subjects are beginning to stir. I think it's only a matter of time before…" the Root Anbu tried to explain then suddenly the backup generators kicked in, though they only supported basic functions and didn't have the power to contain the cloned Diclionus.

Suddenly the loudspeaker came to life with a crackle and a voice spoke "Hello lovelies! This is Kushina Uzumaki! I'm your entertainment tonight, brought to you by 'Random acts of violence'! Now this is an order to all Diclionus….. Kill any and all members of Root you see."

The Warhawks normally serious expression shattered as he mumbled "Oh… god… oh god no." He approached the glass, looking down at the laboratories.

The Diclionus looked about in mild confusion. Unsure of what to make of this. Then… they heard their DNA screaming wildly at them. Pounding against their conscious minds as they sensed… An Uzumaki. They could feel her chakra saturating the air! The voice on the loudspeaker sent shudders down their horns and to their spines.

It was a real true to life Uzumaki. The cloned Diclionus' eyes changed into a dark pink with a black slit pupil as they began to slobber and foam at the mouth as though they had gone rabid. With a wild war cry they began pounding away and ripping apart the powered down doors to their cells.

"Prison break!" shouted a scientist who was then bisected by one of the loose clones. The Root Anbu had no means to Communicate and were scattered, their greatest strength, being their lack of Emotions became their ultimate doom. Without Emotions they could only follow standard procedures which made them predictable and they unwittingly lined up like pigs in slaughterhouse, being prepped for a meat grinder.

Blood spattered against the halls as the clones ripped, sliced, maimed, and decapitated their way through, their Vectors cutting apart Swaths of Root Anbu with ease. The Anbu were completely helpless, unable to think for themselves or improvise strategies or think outside the box.

Diclionus weren't just mutants… they were Apex predators. They all giggled and laughed at the sight of so much blood, their bare feet making wet squishing noises in the blood and gore. They heard a slow clapping sound and were prepared to slice apart whoever it was… but they froze at the sight of… An Uzumaki!

In an instant they clambered over each other rubbing themselves against their new Mistress in adoration. She shushed them and spoke "There's a very particular Diclionus here. Codenamed 'Lucy' find her and bring her to me." The cloned girls all saluted enthusiastically and spread in all directions to find this 'Lucy'.

With her hands in the pockets of a stolen Anbu Uniform Kushina marched up to the observatory then placed her ear on the door, and grinned as she heard the sounds of sniveling men inside. "Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in…. Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin. Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'LL BLOOOOOW YOUR HOUSE IN!"

She pulled out a stolen emergency Fire axe and hacked at the door, the sounds of screaming sounded as she poked her head in the hole and yelled "Here's Kushi-sama!" she cackled and kicked in the remainder of the door.

She laughed as she saw the scientists pissing themselves, cowering in the corner. "Now who wants to die first? First one to tell me where Danzo is gets a painless death." One of the younger ones thrust his arm out to point behind her. With a feral grin she grabbed an incoming hand that was holding a syringe, and she broke it in the offending hand, making the Warhawk scream as he clutched his now broken hand.

"Danzo, Danzo, Danzo. Did you really think you could sneak up on me? I can't even begin the number of times someone has attempted to assassinate me. My sensory abilities pretty much eliminates sneak attacks. Now tell me… WHERE. IS. MY. CHILD?!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, cracking the window glass.

"I'm not telling you (Shlick) AAAAGH!" he yelled when she cut off his 'bad arm' then she jammed her thumb into his bandaged eye. Crushing the hidden Sharingan eye underneath.

"There. I sensed the presence of Senju and Uchiha chakra in you. It felt corrupted… well more corrupt than normal. Orochimaru's handiwork yes?" she spoke as she stomped on the mutated arm.

"Seems you were too late in using that cheat code… what was it called? Izanagi?" she asked as she leaned down and slapped The Warhawk across the face "Stay. Awake. I'm not finished with you. Where's my son? What happened to Konoha thus far? Tell me everything… or I'll let you live so I can… do strange and unusual things to you." The last part spoke with a sickly sweet smile that promised everlasting pain.

"Fine! I regret nothing! Your son is in the Academy and has failed twice. I admit that keeping him weak enough to be controlled is all well and good, but it defeats the purpose of a Jinchuuriki as a weapon. He has been sabotaged left and right. The Civilian council has been amassing more and more power over the years, taking power away from the Shinobi. The Uchiha clan was destroyed by Itachi, the only survivors were Sasuke and Mikoto, the latter having awoken from a coma a month ago.

Jiraiya took over the spy network you established and ran it into the ground. That's all you'll get out of me!" he spoke. Giving her what she wanted so he wouldn't be subjected to whatever tortures she might come up with.

"Mmmmmm. Fine. Besides I think your office might have some…. Juicy stuff." She spoke as she licked her lips and sliced off his head with a cackle. She then turned her sights on the remaining Science division of Root "Thought you could steal what rightfully belongs to Uzu eh?"

 **A few minutes later.**

Kushina, sat on the corpses of her victims, casually smoking a pack of cigarettes she had found. Using the Warhawks head as an ashtray. She then smirked as she heard footsteps approaching. A number of the cloned Diclionus entered the room and presented Subject Zero AKA Lucy.

The horned woman immediately recognized "Kushina?" she spoke with a hint of delight.

"One and only Lucy. I have searched so long and hard to find you. And lo and behold, you were under my nose throughout my entire stay in Konoha. Heh. Gotta give them props for hiding you, not so much for keeping me alive. Idiots. And even better, I now have a small army of Diclionus at my command." She spoke while leaning back into her gory throne.

Lucy nodded and spoke "Give the order and me and my sisters shall lay waste to Konoha for the glory of our holy clan."

The violet eyed woman hmmed for a moment then spoke "As fun as that'd be. I have an even better idea. We're going to pick apart Konoha a piece at a time. Slowly and steadily, using your Vector Virus to breed them out. We're going to assume complete and total control of this backwards Village. We're going to destroy and snuff out the Will of Fire! We're going to destroy the Senju and Uchiha names, strike them from history and ensure they are forgotten!"

The various clones all cheered in excitement and Lucy gave a approving nod, finding this course of action to be more entertaining.

"Now first things first… I think it's time I do a little… blackmailing. Hiruzen old man. One way or another I'll have Konoha for my own. HAHAHAHA! As for you Lucy… I have a VERY special assignment. The likes of which I entrust to you: Look after my child." Ordered the Evil Uzumaki.

With that Lucy nodded and selected two of her clones to accompany her "Names?" she asked in a flat tone. The two clones saluted and answered "TS-5789. My sisters called me Hardcase because I'm… stubborn." The second answered "TS-5401. I'm called Rex. I had a habit of biting those techheads."

The horned woman nodded and motioned for them to follow her. In the background the various clones began pampering Kushina like she was a goddess. Massaging her shoulders and feet, wiping blood off her. And some left to find food for her. The Evil Uzumaki cackled and spoke to herself "This is going to be fun."

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. Got caught up in Halloween, candy, and various new ideas. Next update will involve Naruto and Monster girls. So expect Krazy new ideas. You might like them. You might not. But no flames. Flamers will be eviscerated by Lucy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Couldn't decide on what to write. So I just went with my gut.**

 **Chapter two: Blackmail and new police.**

It was late one night at the Hokage tower. Hiruzen was on his way to his office, he had been alerted on the phone an urgent message from Suna had arrived, something or other about a political marriage between the Kazekage's daughter and a Clan heir of Konoha. He knew this kind of thing couldn't wait, but why did it have to be so late at night?

He tiredly opened the office door and he saw a figure sitting in his chair. In the dim moonlight a row of teeth appeared revealing a cruel smile. The figure then turned on the lamp with a click… revealing the face of Kushina 'The Evil' Uzumaki. The most infamous and dangerous Kunoichi to ever walk the Elemental Nations.

The red haired woman casually leaned back in her seat and took a drag from a cigarette "Evening Hiruzen. Long time no seeeeeeee. Yes? Have a seat." She gestured towards a seat in front of the desk. The Sandaime's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. His fight or flight instinct kicking in.

Kushina smirked and spoke "Don't even think on fighting me. One: You'll lose in under 12 seconds. And two: if a fight breaks out between the two of us… people will ask you questions about how I'm alive and whatnot." A thick bead of sweat rolled down the Hokage's head. He knew she was right; he had no chance of even lasting a minute against her and that her friends would riot against him when they saw her.

With a stiff movement he walked towards the seat and eased into it. His eyes fixated into a hard gaze, staring down the Evil Uzumaki. The redhaired woman chuckled and spoke "Here we are. Did you honestly think I'd stay in that Coma forever?"

The Hokage gulped replying "Please Kushina… you… must understand it was for your…" she cut him off with a raised hand and spoke "For my what? Safety? My own good? I find that impossible to believe that since I came to in a ROOT facility. Of which was supposed to be disbanded."

Hiruzen gripped the armrest of the chair and replied "Erm… yes… it was… for your own good." He lied through his teeth.

"How adorable. Even now you think you can lie to me. Don't forget I was a political and economical savant. Minato was little more than a figurehead." She spoke plainly, knowing that he had become an almost impulsive liar.

"Kushina… I have to know… did you EVER love Minato-kun?" asked the Elder Hokage in genuine curiosity, unsure of the true nature behind the relationship he and Jiraiya had attempted to forge to put a leash on Kushina.

The Uzumaki took a sip of some alcoholic beverage and replied in a jovial tone "Nope. He meant absolutely nothing to me. He was little more than a cash cow for me to exploit. The only reason I even copulated with him, let alone marry, was because he was one of the few with half decent genes that wouldn't soil my child's DNA… too much. Beyond his money and his position as Hokage, which I was responsible for getting him. He was nothing to me. Hell, just before I got here I pissed on his grave for Shits and Giggles."

Hiruzen felt his blood run cold. This woman's cruelty knew no boundaries. She was a monster with no regard for human life outside those linked or loyal or sympathetic to the Uzumaki clan. Even now she had no respect for her late husband, Konoha, or the Will of Fire.

"Much as I'd love to reminisce about crushing that weak-willed toadie Minato. I have something more important to discuss with you. I am taking the mantle of Hokage." She spoke with a grin that promised eternal suffering.

Hiruzen sputtered as he nearly fell out of his chair. "Y-y-you can't be serious! According to the laws of Konoha a…" She cut him off once again and spoke in bored tone "A Kunoichi from a foreign village cannot become Hokage. Yeah, I know. Funny enough that law was implemented AFTER I arrived in Konoha to become the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

She gave him a cold and calculating glare and spoke "You shall write a FULL confession that you collaborated with Danzo to ravage my body to breed more Uzumaki babies and that in apology of attempting to Usurp the Holy Uzumaki clan you have named me your successor."

Hiruzen sank into his seat, his face a pale and pasty white "If… if… I… do that… my life… my career… all ruined." He muttered in terror.

The Evil Uzumaki merely took a drag from her cigarette and spoke "I don't care about that. You're lucky I don't have you confess about your little plot all those years ago to destroy Uzu."

He looked at her weakly and asked "Why is that?" she smirked and flicked the butt of her cigarette to drop the ashes in the nearby ashtray and replied "Because that'd be boring. I desire to slowly rot Konoha away down to the very soul. You shall do exactly as I say… or would you risk the reputation of the Senju brothers?"

At that Hiruzen raised an eyebrow wondering what she even meant. She cackled as she pulled out a small leather book… he looked more closely and identified it as the Journal of Hashirama Senju. He could only guess she stole it from Danzo's office, of whom held onto it for reasons unknown.

She smirked and began reading passages from it "Ha. My plan is perfect. Even my brother was stunned by the genius of this plan. Simply put, I gave away these useless Jinchuuriki to the other Nations under the false pretense of peace. In actuality I kept the best Jinchuuriki for myself. It's only a matter of time before the rivaling villages kill each other for the others Bijuu. Also I need to begin to capitalize on Bloodlines to supplement Konoha resources for warfare."

With each and every word that fell from her lips, Hiruzen's heart sank more and more. He knew if that Journal and its contents became public then the reputation of the Senju brothers would be forever ruined. Tears fell from his eyes as Kushina presented a pen and papers and spoke "Sign your confession."

He sniffled and spoke "You can't do this… you have no right…. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED BITCH WITH NO SENSE OF RIGHT OR WRONG! YOU…" (SLAP!) A hand slapped against the side of his face forcing him back into his seat.

Kushina merely took a drag from her cigarette then blew smoke into his face and replied "First off: I have EVERY right after what was done to destroy Uzu and especially after you had it wiped from the history books and classes. Second: Don't you dare to lecture me about morality. It is YOU that has no right. It was you that left Uzu for dead, erased it from history, tried to put an invisible slave collar on me, stored me away for breeding, put my child in a ratty apartment, threw him to the wolves so the masses can get their pound of flesh, sabotaged his education at every turn, and you have the gall to lecture me about morals? How senile are you? I admit, I AM, in every sense of the term, a Sociopath, but at least I have standards on what is and is not morally acceptable."

Once more she pointed to the paper and said "Which are you going to sacrifice? Yourself or your predecessors reputation?" Hirzen stared downward and with a sigh of defeat… he signed the confession to protect the Senju brothers names.

 **The next morning.**

"And that is why with a heavy heart, I Hiruzen Sarutobi resign from the Hokage mantle for I have in every way, shamed it, the village and my family including myself. And now I present unto you, your Godaime Hokage Kushina 'The Evil' Uzumaki. Wife to the late Yondaime, Minato." Announced Hiruzen and finished as he stepped aside, revealing Kushina in the full Hokage robes and hat, a pair of Diclonius guards by her side.

This unexpected announcement had brought numerous reactions to the populace. Joy, anger, fear, and shock.

Joy that the infamous Kushina still lived. Anger and shock for what both the Sandaime and deceased Danzo had done. And fear for what the Evil Uzumaki might do.

The crowd cheered and applauded as Kushina waved down to them, the transition of power being totally flawless. She smiled and spoke down to the people of Konoha "Thank you. One and all. As my first act as Hokage, I shall reinstate a new and improved Military Police force to ensure order and security within our Village. They are easily identified by their horns. Treat them with the utmost respect, for they protect you daily. As your new Hokage… I shall secure a bright future. Starting… with the children. They… are our future and must be nurtured accordingly."

They all cheered loudly, some throwing their hats in the air as they clapped and cheered for Kushina. Meanwhile, hidden in the background one Jiraiya was nervously fidgeting, wondering what she was up to and more importantly why he wasn't named in the confession. Did she not know he was part of that? No, she was too smart for that. This was no doubt a part of one of her sick games.

He needed to depose her… and fast.

 **Meanwhile. (A/N: play Jen Titus, O Death.)**

 **O Death, O Death, O Death,**

 **Won't you spare me over till another year?**

Lucy and her crew, Hardcase and Rex walked along the streets towards the Academy, seeking the lost child of their new Mistress. Their eyes hard and focused, sharp as a flint as they coldly glanced at people they passed by.

 **But what is this I can't see?**

 **With ice cold hands taking hold of me…**

Lucy stopped and regarded Kushina atop the Hokage tower. The Horned woman slowly getting a grasp of Kushina's plot to not only control Konoha but to crush it's soul as well. With a small smile she and her sisters continued on their way.

 **When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,**

 **Who will have mercy on your soul?**

The trio grinned as people quickly got out of their way, parents pulling their children aside from them, keeping their distance from the horned women, whom had a sinister air about them.

( **Chorus 'O Death')**

 **No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold.**

 **Nothing satisfies me but your soul.**

As they walked they saw someone audibly say "Fucking Uzumaki whore should learn to die." At that their DNA voices kicked in. Screaming to kill the fool for spitting on the great Kushina's name. With a gesture Lucy urged them to keep walking.

 **Well I am Death, none can excel,**

 **I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell.**

As they walked past the man that dared speak ill of Kushina, in a single motion his head had been severed from his shoulders by Lucy's vectors. They shared a chilling smile together and continued on their way to the Academy. To find their Mistress' child… and rain hell on whomever would harm him.

 **My name is Death and the end is here…**

 **End chapter two.**

 **A/N: Apologies for the short length. But I felt that was an appropriate cue to end it. Anyways leave me lots of reviews and no flames. As for why Kushina isn't hunting down Jiraiya: She's planning something special for him. That is all I will say.**


End file.
